


The one where they trolley surf

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, Modern Setting, charles wants to trolley surf, erik and charles go shopping, it's a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be an ordinary shopping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where they trolley surf

Modern AU- Established relationship  
Prompt: Imagine your OTP having too much fun at the grocery store.  
Pairing: Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr (James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender)  
  
********************  
'Charles come on!' Erik yelled as he pulled out a trolley from the line.  
'One moment!' Charles replied as he attempted to shut the boot of the car with one hand and prevent an armful of plastic bags blowing away with the other. Erik shook his head and smiled as Charles let out a screech as one of the bags began rolling away down the car park and made a daring leap over a hedge and out of sight.  
'Leave it Charles. It's free now.' Erik smirked.  
'Do you know how many years it takes for a single plastic bag to biodegrade Erik? Those things are ruining our planet.' Charles said as he struggled over to Erik and emptied the bags into the trolley.  
'It's one bag Charles, come on now the shops shut in an hour.'  
Charles scowled but reluctantly followed Erik inside, muttering about pollution as he did.  
They made their way slowly up and down the aisles, Erik picking up the essentials like coffee, tea bags and milk whilst Charles distracted himself with all the useless things he wouldn't end up eating and Erik would find at the back of the cupboards in two months time- Today's choice turned out to be gluten free, sugar free, vegan biscuits. Erik stopped at the chilled section and began picking up packets of chicken, inspecting them closely to see which would be best value for money. He'd decided on one and was just about to look at offers on butter when he heard a great whoop of delight from behind him. He turned round and to his horror saw Charles leaning on the handles of the trolley and racing up and down the aisle.  
'Charles! Cut that out at once!.' Erik hissed, discretely using his power to cause the trolley to stop abruptly just before it crashed into a DVD stand.   
'Ouch Erik that hurt!' Charles groaned and rubbed his stomach. 'I was only having a little fun, there's barely anyone in the store.'  
'You almost crashed.' Erik replied simply and turned around to the butter.  
'Come on Erik.' Charles drawled as he wheeled the trolley over to his partner. 'Have a little fun sometimes.'  
'We're shopping Charles, have some fun picking yogurt for yourself.'  
Erik picked up a tub of butter that was on offer and placed it in the trolley. He took out the shopping list in his pocket to check how much they had left to get and raised his eyebrows as Charles began lazily picking up yogurt and dropping it back down again.  
'Don't break them.' He said tiredly and massaged his left temple with his free hand.  
Charles didn't respond but slowly chose a pot of blueberry yogurt and placed it in the trolley, looking utterly miserable as he did.  
'Don't pout Charles.' Erik teased and wrapped his arms around Charles' waist. 'You're not a child anymore.'  
'I'm not pouting.' Charles mumbled as he buried his head into Erik's chest.  
'Yes you are, just because I won't trolley surf with you.'  
Charles scowled 'Trolley surfing is part of the shopping experience.'  
'Such a thing can't mean so much to someone surely.'  
'Oh it does to me Erik. Trolley surf for me? Just once.'  
Erik pulled back and looked at Charles' pleading face.  
'Really Charles?  
'Please Erik!'  
Erik sighed and silently cursed himself for the decision he was about to make.  
'Fine just this once. As long as I get to drive.'  
'Haha! yes!' Charles said with a grin and clambered into the trolley.  
'Mind the shopping!' Erik barked as Charles nearly sat on the eggs.  
'Oh stop worrying Erik.' Charles replied breezily and moved the eggs and bread behind him. Erik placed both hands on the trolley and began slowly pushing it down the aisle.  
'Go faster Erik! We don't want to look like a pair of idiots traveling at 5mph.'  
Erik looked around warily and started jogging, leaning forward on the trolley and lifting his feet up off the floor as he took a corner, using his powers to keep them steady. The trolley began picking up speed as Erik picked up the pace, Charles held onto the sides tightly, roaring with laughter and encouraging Erik to go even faster. They turned again and began rolling quickly down the fruit and veg aisle, barely missing an elderly woman who was rummaging through packets of tomatoes. Erik could feel his sanity leaving him as he kicked the floor again and used his powers to increase their speed ever more. Charles turned round to look at Erik, a broad grin on his face and his hair whipping behind him. Erik smiled back and reached out to ruffle Charles' hair- the worst decision of the day. His left arm continued pushing the trolley but the lack of right hand meant the trolley turned suddenly. Charles whipped round to face the front again as they neared a Halloween display.  
'Shit Erik stop!' He screeched and Erik watched in horror as they crashed straight into it. Plastic pumpkins and bunting collapsed on top of the pair as well as an assortment of orange and black wrapped sweets. Erik's head hurt and he felt unbelievably dizzy as he lay in the destruction, he closed his eyes and groaned as he heard raised voices nearing him.  
'Bloody hell my shoulder hurts.' Charles announced as he emerged from under a bundle of ghost costumes. 'Are you alright Erik?'  
'I... I think I'm okay.'  
'Why didn't you use your powers to stop the trolley?' He laughed and picked a sweet off Erik's face.  
'I wasn't thinking Charles, your face was very distracting. Plus by the time I realised what was happening it was too late, stopping would probably have thrown half the shopping or you out anyway.'  
Charles snorted and got to his feet 'Well both of us are on the floor now. As well as all the shopping.'  
'Oh shut up Charles. This was your idea.'  
Charles grinned as he turned and saw three staff members standing around them looking annoyed and tired.  
'Sorry about the mess.' Charles said cheerfully. 'We'll sort it.'  
'Oh yeah of course we will.' Erik added sarcastically and pushed plastic cauldrons off his legs.  
'Shush Erik. Look.' Charles replied, bending down and picking a box up off the ground 'The eggs aren't broken.'  
'The eggs aren't broken everybody!' One of the shop assistants yelled with mock glee and Erik frowned at him. He looked about eighteen and had a head of curly ginger hair.  
'Shut up Sean.' Another responded tiredly. 'Come on, we'll help you clear this up.'  
The workers began picking up the mess on the floor whilst Charles lifted Erik to his feet.  
'At least the shelf didn't fall down on us.' Charles laughed and ran a hand through his hair.  
Erik raised his eyebrows and started picking up their shopping from the floor.  
'Really Charles?'  
'I'm just saying. That would have hurt you know.' Charles replied and leaned down to help.  
'We'll have to be more careful next time.' He whispered.  
'For goodness sake Charles there won't be a next time.'  
Charles smirked and picked up their loaf of bread. 'That's what you think.'


End file.
